Stepping Aside
by Lava Puppy
Summary: Vanessa Mustang realizes it's time for her to step aside.almost no EdOc, but mostly EdWin. kind of sad. oneshot


Stepping Aside

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own Vanessa Mustang.

_Vanessa Present_

Vanessa Remembering

Roy Mustang's pov

START START START START START START START START START START

"I'll miss you!" Vanessa Mustang hugged her Uncle through the window, and he grinned.

"You'll be back in a week. Give Ed hell for me." He grinned bigger at a resounding "HEY!" from Ed. Vanessa smiled and Roy rustled her hair as the train started moving. As soon as the station went out of view, She turned to Ed.

"What's Resembool like?" She asked, and he grinned. She tried to push away the butterflies in her stomach, and almost got drowned in his eyes. Yes, Vanessa Sara Mustang, famed niece of Roy Mustang, was fairly in love with the Full Metal Alchemist. Al was sworn to secrecy.

"…quiet." Ed finished saying, and she mentally shook her head.

"Sweet." She said, completely clueless.

Al chuckled and Ed looked curious.

"What's so funny?" He asked and Al sobered under Vanessa's harsh look.

"Nothing Brother." He said simply, and the rest of the trip was dedicated to sleeping, or at least, it was to Vanessa and Ed.

At Resembool, an old lady named Pinako answered the door.

"Hey Grandma Pinako." Ed said, and Vanessa offered her hand to shake.

"Vanessa Mustang, pleasure to meet you." She said easily, when a wrench flew out of no where and hit Ed in the head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY AUTOMAIL NOW?!?" a blond came into view, and Ed got to his feet, and grinned sheepishly, making the blond take on a curious look.

"Actually, the automail is fine. Van just wanted to see Resembool." Ed said, and Vanessa waved.

"Vanessa Mustang. Pleasure to meet you!"

_I had no idea how wrong that last statement would be._

"Where are Ed and Winry?" Vanessa asked, and Al shrugged.

"I think they're outback." Pinako said, going back to her cooking. Vanessa got up and walked to the door, and went around to the tree in the back.

She stopped, and watched the scene unravel.

Ed slowly kissed Winry, and Vanessa slowly retreated back into the house.

"Van? What's the matter?" Al asked, and Vanessa smiled a little sad smile.

"Nothing Al." She whispered, and went to her room.

_It's for the best._

That night she packed up, and left, leaving only a note behind on her pillow.

**Dear Elrics and Rockbells,**

**I would like to thank you for your hospitality, I am in your debt for making such a stranger so welcome in your home. I am sorry for just up and out, barely staying for two days, but I must return to Head Quarters. **

**Good Evening, **

**V.S Mustang, Scratch Alchemist**

_I didn't think I could look at him. I still can't._

_The train stopped, and it was dark out, 10:00 at night. I got up, and grabbed my suitcase, and got off the train, into the pouring rain._

_I hailed a taxi down._

"_East Military Head Quarters, please." I said, and the driver nodded, pulling away from the curb._

"_Vanessa? You're not supposed to be back until Monday! Why home so soon?" Havoc asked as I entered the office. Uncle Roy's head snapped up, and everyone else followed suit._

"_Where's Full Metal and Alphonse?" Riza asked, looking around my sopping figure. _

"_They're in Resembool." I said simply, and Roy got up, and knelt down so he could look me in the eye._

"_What happened?" He asked, and I shook my head._

"_Nothing I could've stopped. I've made a foolish mistake." I said, and turned away, to exit._

"_I'm changing into uniform." I said, before going to the locker rooms. _

_No one came after me. _

_Ed returned when Monday came around, but I didn't return his calls, and I went out of my way to avoid both brothers and my Uncle, until Al cornered me._

"_What's wrong Van?" He asked, and I shook my head, tears threatening._

"_I've made a foolish mistake, allowing myself to fall in love with him." I cried, and ran away, not realizing my uncle was at the end of the hall I just ran out of._

"Who was she a fool to love?" I asked Alphonse, who jumped and turned around.

"C-Colonel." He stuttered, and I came closer.

"Please tell me, Alphonse. She's never avoided me before." I asked quietly, staring after her. "She won't talk to me; she doesn't answer her phone and leaves whenever I enter a room." I finish, and Al sighs.

"She went out to look for Brother and Winry, but came back barely two minutes later, completely deflated. In the middle of the night, she must have packed up and left, because that morning Ed found her window open and a note on her pillow. The bed was made and everything." Al said sadly and I shook my head. 

"He broke her heart." I said, and Al nodded a little, but then spoke again.

"She blames herself. She believes she broke her own heart. And, in a way, she did." Al said, before Ed came in.

"Mustang! Have you seen Van?" He asked, and I stared at him a little, before turning away.

"None of us have." I whisper, but paused at the corner of the hall. "How's Miss Rockbell?" I ask, and Ed makes a noise of surprise, and Al gasps.

"Colonel, please-" But I walk away, fully prepared to find my niece.

_I sat down behind my desk, and ignore the stares from Havoc, not noticing the door open._

"_You all take a break." A familiar voice says, and I froze. Uncle Roy finally caught up._

_Shakily, I stand and make a break for the door, but Uncle Roy puts his arm out._

"_Not you, Vanessa." He said, and everyone files out, making a turn for the cafeteria._

"_Vanessa…Why didn't you tell me?" He asks, sitting on the edge of the desk, holding his arms out, offering to hug me. It's too much, and I start to cry. He hugs me, and I sob into his arms._

"_I'm sorry…I just…Seeing them…Uncle Roy." I cry, and he rubs my back, soothing._

"_It's ok…"He whispers, and finally I stop._

"_I want…I want to quit." I say, and he looks at me. "Won't you let me?" I ask again, and he sighs, fighting a mental battle._

"…_Fine. Take off your Uniform and change into your pedestrian clothing. I'll see you at home." He says, and I nod, taking my leave and passing the threshold of the Head Quarters for the last time, when I did something I thought I wouldn't do. I smiled._

"_You deserve happiness, Edward Elric, and Winry can give you that." I said, looking at the cold building before climbing in a taxi. _

_It's Time for me to Step Aside. _

EndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEndEnd


End file.
